


Sorry For Not Being Him, Okay?!

by PhilosophicCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Letters I'll Never Send [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/PhilosophicCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nein ehrlich ihr zwei, ich liebe euch. Und ich kann mit euch über alles reden. Und normalerweise akzeptiert ihr mein Hobby und alles auch, aber manchmal seid ihr echt unmöglich.</i>
</p><p>Ein Brief an meine Eltern.<br/>Geschrieben zur Zeugnisausgabe im Juli 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry For Not Being Him, Okay?!

_Hallo Mom und Dad,_

_wisst ihr, was mich richtig nervt? Wenn ich nach Hause komme, mit einer guten Note, und das erste was von euch – oder speziell dir, Dad – kommt ist: das hat dein Bruder aber auch schon geschafft. Ja, verdammt, hat er! Er ist 7te Klasse. In der siebten Klasse hatte ich auch nur Einsen, falls du dich daran erinnerst. In der 7ten Klasse hatte ich auch noch keine schlechten Noten, aber jetzt bin ich 11te. 11te! Das ist ein gottverdammter Unterschied! Denkt ihr, das könne man vergleichen?! Mag ja sein, dass mein lieber Bruder ein Mathe-Genie ist. Dass er in Mathe eigentlich noch nie was schlechteres, als eine 1- hatte, aber na und?! Dafür liegen meine Prioritäten doch wo anders!  
Beim Schreiben zum Beispiel. Ach nein, ich vergaß, FanFiction ist ja nichts 'richtiges' nicht so, wie ein echtes Buch, aus einem richtigen Verlag. Dass ich manchmal Wochenlang an einer Idee arbeite ist dir dabei vermutlich entfallen, Dad, richtig?! Muss ja, sonst würdest du das nicht sagen._

_Nein ehrlich ihr zwei, ich liebe euch. Und ich kann mit euch über alles reden. Und normalerweise akzeptiert ihr mein Hobby und alles auch, aber manchmal seid ihr echt unmöglich.  
Was war mit dir, Mom, als ich mit einer 4 nach Hause kam? In Bio? Es lag an der Lehrerin, das weißt du ganz genau! Ich gehörte mit meiner Note zu den besten der Klasse, und was kommt von dir?! Ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. Das ist verdammt noch mal nicht hilfreich! Nicht im geringsten! Nicht mal ansatzweise!!! Warum lernst du das nicht?! Warum reicht es dir nicht, dass ich mein bestes gebe? Und was mir dazu noch einfällt: Früher wäre ich sogar mit einer 6 zu euch beiden gekommen (die vergessene Englischhausaufgabe, erinnert ihr euch?), inzwischen habe ich selbst die einer 3 Zweifel, ob ich euch davon erzählen soll. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was das über euch aussagt, aber vielleicht solltet ihr ja einen zweiten Gedanken daran verschwenden? Wäre wohl nicht schlecht._

_Ist dir, Mom, eigentlich schon mal aufgefallen, dass du immer, wenn ich am Rechner sitze sagst: „Sitz nicht so viel am Rechner!“ Mal gemerkt, dass ich da Hausaufgaben mache?! Aber nein, es wird mir lieber verboten zu Recherchieren, und sich nur beschwert, wenn ich eine schlechte Note habe. Danke, wirklich, vielen Dank. Das ist außerordentlich hilfreich. Es gibt eigentlich nichts, was ich mir mehr wünschen könnte. Ach ja, außer Unterstützung! Aber ist okay. Ich verstehe das. Ist kein Problem._  
_Wenn ich ein wenig schlechte Laune bekomme, weil mein Bruder am Tag der Zeugnissausgabe mit den Worten „Ich bin Jahrgangsbester!“ nach Hause kommt und dann mit „Mein Sozialverhalten ist voll schlecht.“ weitermacht, obwohl er überall nur bei 'Sehr gut' steht, dann ist das durchaus begründet. Und nein, es ist nicht schlimm, wenn ihr mich anmeckert, weil ich mich darüber aufrege, dass er mir die ganze Zeit vorhält, dass er doch viel besser ist, als ich, weil ich ja keinen Durchschnitt von 2 habe. Es ist ja nicht so, als wären seine Aufgaben leichter als meine. Das ist absolut vergleichbar. 7te und 11te ist ja so gut wie gar kein Unterschied …  
Geht's euch eigentlich noch gut, bei euren dämlichen Ansichten?!_

_Aber gut, so viel zu den Noten. Ganz abgesehen davon gibt es ja noch die anderen Geschichten, in denen scheinbar immer ich irgendwie zuerst Schuld bin. Nun ja, 'Schuld' ist vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort, aber was passiert, wenn die Kekse alle sind? Richtig: „H., hast du die Kekse aufgegessen?“ Nein, das war nicht ich. Ich habe seit der 4ten Klasse keine Kekse mehr alle gemacht. Ich esse auch niemals Nutella. Oder die Schokolade. Ich denke dass könntet ihr inzwischen gelernt haben. Ach nein, doch nicht. Der beste Beweis ist wohl, wenn ihr Eis im Tiefkühlfach findet: „H., hast du etwa schon wieder Eis gekauft?“ Nein, habe ich auch das letzte Mal nicht. Das war immer er. Ist einem von euch ja möglicherweise aufgefallen. Ich bin im übrigen auch nicht derjenige, der sich morgens um halb acht an irgendwelche Computerspiele setzt, und erst abends wieder damit aufhört, sondern ich mache (wie schon erwähnt) meine Hausaufgaben.  
Ach nein, ihr achtet ja nicht auf sowas. Ist ja klar, dass ich als große Schwester immer die böse bin. Wer denkt denn auch, dass der kleine Bruder – der mich die ganze Zeit immer damit aufzieht, dass er besser ist, als ich, und der mich immer wieder runter zieht, und mir das Gefühl gibt, nicht gut genug zu sein, weil ihr mich immer nur mit ihm, jemanden, der vier Jahre jünger ist als ich, vergleicht – der Schuldige ist. Wer kommt den auf die Idee, dass er auch Fehler hat?!_

_Ehrlich, ich gönne es ihm. Wirklich. Ich wünsche ihm alles Glück der Welt, und meinetwegen darf er auch der schlauste Mensch dieser Welt sein. Meinetwegen dürfte er sogar zaubern können, oder er darf einen neuen Planeten entdecken. Er dürfte auch den Weltfrieden bringen. Meinetwegen schafft er es, eine Lösung für all die Probleme dieser Welt zu finden. Es ist in meinen Augen schön, dass er ohne sich egal was anzugucken besser in allem ist als ich, wenn ich mich zu Tode lerne. Ich gönne es ihm, wirklich. Ich finde es gut, das er einen so hohen IQ hat, und meinetwegen dürfte er auch der reichste Mensch der Welt sein, und einfach gar nichts tun, und nur faulenzen. Das alles wäre absolut unproblematisch. Das alles stört mich nicht. Aber könntet ihr bitte aufhören, mich so anzusehen, wenn ich mal nicht so gut bin wie er? Und wenn, dann vergleicht doch bitte nicht meine jetzigen Noten, sondern meine Noten von damals mit seinen, ja? Wäre wirklich nett. Vielleicht war ich auch damals nicht so gut wie er, aber zumindest war der Unterschied geringer._

_Ach ja, noch einige Sachen zuletzt, weil ich sie einfach loswerden möchte: Wenn ich euch das nächste Mal sage, dass meine Behandlung ihm gegenüber etwas ungerecht ist, dann sagt doch bitte nicht einfach, dass das nicht stimmt, ja? Denn ich bin wirklich vieles, aber sicher nicht blöd. Auch, wenn man das vielleicht denken mag, wenn man ihn und mich vergleicht … Oh, ich vergaß: Ihr vergleicht ja niemanden._  
_Und wo ich gerade dabei bin: Wenn ich wegen all diesen Kleinigkeiten dort oben etwas lauter werde, dann HÖRT GEFÄLLIGST AUF, MIR ZU SAGEN, DASS ICH NICHT SCHREIEN SOLL!!! Denn ehrlich: Manchmal muss das sein. Und ihr schreit auch. Eigentlich sogar fast so oft wie ich. Wenn nicht öfter. Denn ich werde nur etwas lauter. Ihr schreit wirklich._  
_Und ich wäre euch im übrigen unglaublich dankbar, wenn ihr mir das nächste mal zuhören würdet, wenn ich versuche euch etwas zu sagen, auch wenn ich jetzt schon weiß, dass das wieder nur darin ausartet, dass ihr rumschreit, und ich am liebsten heulen möchte._

_H._

_PS: Tut mir furchtbar leid, dass ich nicht mein Bruder bin, aber seit doch bitte damit zufrieden, dass ihr nur ein überintelligentest Kind habt, und das andere 'nur' knapp über dem Durchschnitt liegt, ja? Es könnte auch ganz anders sein, also hört auf euch zu beschweren. Danke!_


End file.
